


What Good Girls Do

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminization, It's not that bad I swear, M/M, Size Kink, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Wade's no good girl, but he tries.





	What Good Girls Do

**Author's Note:**

> Big kudos to Iintangible for assistance with Cable's dialog.

The dress is soft, and that’s what Wade likes best about it.

He puts up with a lot of discomfort, especially where clothing is concerned, because most fabrics don’t take delicate skin into account. At least, not delicate the way his skin is.

It’s a simple dress, not super fem or frilly. A skater dress, with broad black straps and no sleeves, fitted to the waist, and flaring at the hips, hem hitting just above his knees. It’s possibly the most comfortable article of clothing he owns, aside from a very broken in pair of sweatpants; but more, it’s flirty and fun and kinda sexy. Combine it with a pair of impulse-buy panties and the red and black heels he’d learned to pole-dance in, and he felt… kinda into it.

Pretty he was not, but he was, mmm, oh yeah, _definitely_ into the way Nate was watching him from the bed as he carefully arranged everything in the mirror.

Even the _lace_ is soft, strange and yet supportive (almost _too_ supportive) of his nether bits. He turns around slowly, wondering if he should invest in some make-up if this is going to become a regular thing – he’s not sure yet if he wants that – and facing Nate with a nervous smile.

“So, you like?”

Nate says nothing, but raises a hand and makes a twirling gesture with one upraised finger. Wade obliges, stepping away from the mirror and spinning in place, letting the skirt flare out. When he stops, he flips the hem up to flash the panties, just to get a raise out of Nate, and would blush if he could at the little growling noise of appreciation he gets.

“Come here,” Nate demands, patting one leg. When Wade gets close enough, he grabs him by the wrist and drags him in, plopping him down on one leg. The kiss he pulls Wade into is aggressive, domineering, powerful enough to make Wade shiver, falling into a submissive rhythm almost immediately. He can feel Nate’s cock against his knee and shifts a little, creating a little friction, wanting to feel it swell and grow for him.

One of Nate’s hands, the TO one, slips under the dress, rucking it up so he can fondle – that’s the only word for it really – Wade’s chest, teasing a nipple, making him moan and giggle, trying to break the kiss, but Nate, Nate just bites down on his lip and pulls him back in.

The kiss only ends when _Nate_ wants it to, and it makes Wade a little breathless, heartbeat picking up as his own dick thickens in his panties.

For his part, Nate’s not breathless, just eager to move on. As eager as Wade is maybe, but so much more in control of himself. “Pretty girl,” Nate breathes against his ear, toying with one nipple and holding his other hand against the back of Wade’s head. Wade leans back, into the hand, making room for Nate to feel him up. “She’s got no tits, but she’s still pretty.”

Wade squirms at that, unsure if its the pronouns or the comment about his chest (seriously?) that was getting him so riled up, not really caring because _boy_ was it working.

“God, just lookit you, gorgeous, flat as a board but still a knock out.” Nate says, kissing at Wade’s scarred skin, none of his usual ferocity in the action, just tender and sweet. His words, meanwhile, just get filthier, and it drives Wade _wild_. “I bet you couldn’t even fill out a training bra, huh baby?”

Whining a little, Wade rocks against Nate’s leg. He presses his own fingers to his lace-enshrouded cock, trying to get a little relief.

“Christ, you really are a disappointment in the chest department,” Nate goes on, and Wade can _feel_ him leering against his clavicle. TO fingers clamp down on his nipple, twist hard and then pull away altogether. “It’s pretty pathetic. I wanted to pin you down, I wanted to rub my dick between your tits and come all over that pretty face of yours. Wanna cover you in come, Wade. _But_.” He raises his hands, leaning away so Wade can see the disappointment on his face. “You’ve got nothing for me to fuck. I could bite and pull on your nipples until they were swollen and it wouldn’t make a difference, would it, baby? Come on, press your tits together. Do it for me.”

Obedient, Wade hastens to obey, pressing the meat of his pecs together to form a weak line of cleavage.

“Yeah, nothing. Just like I thought. So what am I gonna fuck?”

Wade licks his lips, slipping his own hand down between them, rubbing at the thick cock tenting Nate’s trousers. “I could suck you off,” he suggests. “’N you could come on my...”

The look Nate gives him shuts him up in a way it never could outside the bedroom, and then suddenly they’re moving, Nate flipping them so he’s on his back, pinned by all that muscle and metal. Wade’s not a small man, Nate’s just bigger, thicker, meatier; Nate takes up all the space around Wade until Wade feels swallowed up in him, and that’s just fine.

Holding Wade to the mattress, Nate slips two fingers into the hem of the panties, tugging them down bit by bit. “Good girls shouldn’t talk like that,” he says, but he’s sneering in that way that means he’s enjoying every second of this. “But you’re no good girl, are you, Wade? Good girls don’t rub their dirty little clit through their panties, get them all wet like you did. So I’ll tell you what...”

Down go the panties, pulls off to dangle on one ankle as Nate stands to pull down his own pants, freeing the thick, reddened erection Wade’s been waiting for.

“I’ll fuck your pretty cunt, good ‘n hard like you deserve, and maybe if you behave I’ll let you clean me up after.”

Wade barely has time to nod in vigorous accord before Nate’s shoving him against the pillows, kneeling between his spread legs, feeling up his ass like the rest of him isn’t worth it anymore. He grabs the KY off the bedside table and pops it open, not bothering to warm it up before diving in, spreading Wade open with two thick fingers, just because he knows he can take it from the get go. Moaning, Wade fists the sheets, strangling them as Nate adds a third finger, and then, a minute later, by some miracle, a fourth, filling him so full that tears spring into his eyes.

He loves that feeling, that over-stuffed feeling. Nate seemed to be the only one who was willing to give it to him, who wasn’t so worried about hurting him that he took all the fun out of fucking.

“You like that,” Nate asks, all rough on the edges of the fricatives, like he’s getting close just fingering Wade open, and if that’s not hot, Wade’s not sure what is. “You like me getting you all wet and ready for me? I can feel you grinding against my hand, you little slut, you that hungry for it?”

Nodding and moaning happily, Wade manages a shuddering, “You’re gonna fuck me now, right? Please, please tell me you’re gonna fuck me now.”

Chuckling, Nate pulls out of him, slicks himself up, and wipes the excess lube off on his shirt, which should be gross but is somehow translates to being ridiculously sexy in Wade’s mind.

Then he’s inside, huge and thick and hot, and Wade’s legs are spread as far apart as they’ll go and he still wants to spread more, make more room for the massive cock bullying it’s way into him, get a new, exciting angle on the act. He breathes a shaking, high moan, and tries to grind down to meet Nate’s hips with his, wanting all of him.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Nate growls, holding him still, clutching at his hips in a way that’s bound to leave bruises for a few seconds. “You’re such a slut for this, but you feel like a virgin. You been saving yourself like a good girl just for me, Wade?”

Raising an arm, Wade hides his face in the crook of his elbow, even though he can’t blush visibly anymore. Too much scar tissue, not enough active blood vessels to the dermis. Not so for Nate, he sees, when one massive hand grips him by the jaw and forces him to make eye contact; Nate’s red in the face from effort, really railing him, and it’s dizzyingly good, but it’s his growling voice that makes Wade’s toes curl.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and I’ll pump a baby into you this time,” Nate says, fucking harder, faster. “Wouldn’t you like that, Wade, getting to start a family?”

“Oh fuck,” Wade moans, one shoe slipping off as his toes curl, and he’s so close, so ready, his neglected cock hard and full. “Oh, god, _yeah_.”

He needs more to get off, something more, and Nate can always tell. Usually he’d have taken Wade’s dick in hand forever ago, pumping it in lazy, languid strokes that have nothing to do with the furious way his hips are pounding, but tonight he ignores it. Instead, he wraps his flesh hand around Wade’s neck, squeezing hard.

That’s good, that’s perfect; Wade cocks his head back, offering his throat, and tightens all the more around Nate. “Come on pretty baby,” Nate coaxes, strangling Wade and fucking him in perfect concert. Both of Wade’s hands paw uselessly, perfunctorily at the arm holding him down; there’s no air to moan or sigh or make any noise at all. He can feel himself becoming sluggish, gawping like a fish for a breath he’ll not be allowed until _Nate_ deigns give it to him.

Everything is perfect, perfect, until something in him snaps. His neck, specifically, Nate pushing him too hard into the mattress. He seizes, coming harder than he thinks he’s ever come before, and then is swallowed into darkness.

He comes to with Nate leaning over him, concern on his face, hand now gently on his jawline.

“You okay?”

Wade nods shakily. “Yeah, ‘m fine. Did you come?”

“What?”

“Did. You. Come.” Wade repeats, enunciating in exaggerated clarity. He grins at the slightly sheepish look that crosses Nate’s face, knowing he did. As feeling returns to his extremities, he can feel it.

“You were so good for me,” Nate says, running his knuckles over Wade’s cheek.

“Was I a good girl?”

“Best girl,” Nate replies, his fond smile sharpening into something wicked as he seems to clue into the fact that Wade’s not done playing yet. “Good girls get rewards, right?”

Wade bites his lip, eyes widening in eager approval.

“Why don’t you go get me a beer and I’ll figure out your prize, huh?” Nate suggests, in a tone that makes it far less of a suggestion and more of an order. “And hurry up about it, I don’t want warm beer, either.”


End file.
